


Hate Phase

by cheollie22



Series: Fuck It [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies, Humor, M/M, kinda??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9162358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheollie22/pseuds/cheollie22
Summary: Person A and B hate each other. An argument pushes Person B to get really fed up and wants to say ‘fight me’ but also ‘fuck you’. Instead, they end up saying “fuck me”.





	

“Holy shit, it’s not that hard. You literally just type it in google and shit pops up.” 

Minghao swears he hears one of his veins pop when he looks at Junhui from across the table and over his laptop. 

“And I keep fucking telling you that I did that and nothing good came up.” The red head growls back. 

Junhui deliberately sighs loudly, muttering that he’d do it himself. Minghao holds back the urge to throw his textbook at the boy’s face for being an asshole and not understanding what he was trying to explain. He blames his teacher for this partner assignment. Actually, scratch that, the project isn’t even that painful. He blames how his teacher picked their partners for them. 

The class is small, only 34 people. So, the teacher thought it’d be a good idea to just point and assign partners that way. What a horrible way to do it, Minghao thought. He’s partnered with a narcissistic idiot that only says sarcastic comments and insults. What good is he?

Frankly speaking, Minghao had no clue how they were friends with the same people. His friends were great people and Junhui just wasn’t. He was always picky about the dumbest things and wouldn’t listen to half the conversation he was holding with someone. He vented to Soonyoung once about it and only got a pat on the back with a “you’ll come around” that made him confused.

So, Here Minghao sits, with Wen Junhui, in a makeshift park area between the business and liberal arts buildings, still perplexed that every single one of his friends saw something in Junhui that he didn’t. 

Speaking of friends, the red head feels a buzz in his pocket. Seeing that it was a text from Hansol, he opened it. 

[From: hansolie] : yoo we’re gonna be there soon so dont kill each other ok?

[To: hansolie] : im surprised i lasted 30 min so hurry up

Minghao looks up from texting Hansol, assuming Junhui knows as well seeing as his eyes flicker to his phone. They say nothing, but both know that there’s a better atmosphere to come with friends around. 

In five minutes, both boys notice a loud group walking their way. In seconds, those said boys are hanging over them and chatting their ears off while pulling up chairs to the table. There was more people than Minghao expected to come, but the more the merrier he guessed. There was Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Mingyu, Soonyoung, Seokmin, and Vernon. It was most of their close friends and Minghao felt a little relieved. The air between the two Chinese boys was getting close to poison and Minghao didn’t know how long he could be angry and silent for. But, it didn’t matter anymore. The air was light and friendly, both of them were distracted by their friends talking to them. 

Everything was fine for a while until Junhui speaks up to get Minghao’s attention.

“Haohao.”

The red head freezes and for a second so does everyone else. Minghao understands that people call him “Hao” from time to time just because it sounded cute and endearing. However, Junhui has never called him any type of affectionate nickname. This fact paired with the weird smirk Junhui’s wearing has Minghao glaring at him. 

“Don’t call me that.” 

“Why not? Jeonghan hyung says it to you.” 

“I actually like Jeonghan hyung or did you forget who you were?” 

Minghao’s tone is icy, but Junhui isn’t phased a bit. He shrugged before replying.

“Course not. But, you shouldn’t be hung up over a nickname. It’s just a nickname babe.”

The red head finally snapped when the word ‘babe’ was directed at him. He abruptly stood up from his seat, slamming his hands down on the table.

“What the fuck is your problem?” 

This time Junhui raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

“You’re the one who clearly has a problem. Getting mad over nothing.” 

“Nothing? You call me fucking ‘Haohao’ and ‘babe’ like we’re dating or something. Get over your huge ego asshole.”

Now it’s Junhui’s turn to stand up, putting his one hand down and leaning forward toward the other boy.

“I called you them because I fucking can. You can’t do shit about it.”

“I’m going to wushu your sorry ass into the damn concrete.”

Minghao vaguely hears someone trying to speak up, but he shuts it down with a stern, “Don’t.” 

“And you’re forgetting that I know wushu too. Little cocky here aren’t we?”

“I’ve trained since I was five. I doubt you can fucking beat me.”

“Time doesn’t always equal out to proficiency. Right? Haohao?” 

Minghao’s jaw locks at the nickname and wants to scream. He hates Wen Junhui with all his might. He wants to fling his laptop at his dumb grin and punch him in the gut. Minghao’s seething with anger, tip of his tongue ready to scream a curse or a challenge. “Fuck you” or “fight me” were equally being said in his mind. However, neither of those phrases got said. Instead, Minghao hears himself say, “Fuck me!”

Junhui drops his grin and replaces it with wide eyes. Minghao could feel himself turn as red as his hair because that was the absolute last thing he wanted to say. 

“I didn’t- I didn’t mean that.” Minghao stutters out and he hates how his voice sounds because why the hell did he sound shy?

“Sure you did.” 

Junhui isn’t wearing his smirk, but Minghao knows he’s teasing again. It brings back the younger’s anger. 

“What the hell does that mean?” 

“People say angry sex helps relationships. Want to try Haohao?” 

There’s a quick ‘oh shit’ that Minghao hears and registers it as Hansol. He knows this must be a weird sight for his friends, but he can’t just walk away now.

The other boy is back to grinning and it nerves Minghao to no end. He hates this dominance that Junhui thinks he has. It probably has to do with his ego, always thinking he was better than anyone else in the room. If anything, Minghao’s sole existence near Junhui was to kick his thinking back into place.

So, Minghao reached across the table to grab Junhui by the collar and pull him in. The red head basically pushed their mouths together for all but three seconds before shoving Junhui back. The other had a mixed expression that Minghao couldn’t decipher. All their friends were silent. The younger guessed they were all too shocked of what just happened or were too scared of what would happen next. 

When the silence stretched long enough, Minghao finally spoke, in Mandarin.

“You wouldn’t even be able to get me in your bed.” 

With that, he shoved his books in his backpack, grabbed his laptop, and left. He didn’t bother to look at Junhui’s reaction, too annoyed and tired from it all. He would also have to explain to his friends later on what just happened. Which, could he even do that? He didn’t really know himself. It was a spur of a moment thing to win over Junhui. Was that childish? Probably, but as of right now, Minghao couldn’t care less. He won today’s battle and he’ll deal with the consequences of that battle later when it reared its ugly head.


End file.
